Which One?
by le.clarius
Summary: "Ja-jadi, Tesshou. Di antara aku dan Seno-san, siapa sebenarnya yang kamu sukai?". Pendek. Tesshou/?


Suatu hari di musim gugur—bahkan di hari-hari yang dingin, beranjak untuk menyambut musim salju—R.E.D tak pernah kehilangan pasiennya. Setiap orang sibuk menghadapi pasien mereka sepanjang hari sampai senja menjelang. Termasuk seorang veteriner muda—

"Dokter, setelah ini tinggal satu pasien lagi." Suara Seno yang nadanya datar menemani ritme napas pendek yang keluar masuk dadanya.

"Baiklah." Sebuah senyum terkembang di wajah Tesshou. "Tolong bawa dia kemari."

"Baik, dokter."

Sebagai seorang perawat yang baik, Seno segera keluar ruangan untuk memanggil pasien selanjutnya. Tetapi sebelum sempat ia mencapai pintu—

BRAK!

"TESSHOU! ADA YANG INGIN KUTANYAKAN!"

—mendadak Houshou yang wajahnya merah padam masuk mendobrak pintunya.

"Eh, Houshou?"

. . .

**WHICH ONE?**

**Disclaimer:**

Wild Life © Masato Fujisaki

Plot absurd fic ini © saya

**Warnings:**

OOC? (but hopefully IC enough; just in case—'cause I'm new to this series orz). BL? Short. Dan Ryoutou…

. . .

Dan di sinilah sang veteriner muda menemukan dirinya. Tesshou sebenarnya tak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini. Namun Houshou tetap memaksanya. Segera setelah pasien terakhir hari itu—seekor iguana yang mengalami diare—selesai ia tangani, mereka memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan hal itu.

Tesshou duduk di meja yang biasa digunakan Seno. Di depannya, berdiri dua orang wanita muda. Houshou yang wajahnya merah padam dan Seno yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan papan alas catatannya—mungkin wajah perawat muda itu juga sedikit diliputi kabut merah. Dari kedua gadis itu, ia bisa mendengar jantung mereka yang berdegup cepat.

"Ja-jadi, Tesshou," Houshou, yang tak bisa bertemu matanya, terlihat memaksakan dirinya untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, "di-di antara aku dan Seno-san, siapa yang sebenarnya kau sukai?"

Tesshou bertopang dagu. Dahinya mengernyit—seakan tengah berpikir keras. Situasi ini benar-benar membuatnya—

Ia melirik ke Houshou. Temannya sejak kecil. Selalu membantunya jika ada masalah.

Matanya teralih ke Seno. Perawat yang ia temui setelah masuk R.E.D. Selalu bisa membantunya setiap kali dibutuhkan, juga selalu menemaninya bertugas ke mana-mana.

Dan lagi—Inu juga menyukai mereka berdua.

Ia menghela napas panjang. Tampaknya tidak ada jalan keluar untuk sang veteriner divisi dua R.E.D. Dalam hati ia memohon pada Tuhan agar diselamatkan dari situasi ini. Ia tak ingin salah satu dari mereka sedih atau marah—mereka seperti pemilik binatang peliharaan yang tengah menunggu operasi, dan ia sebagai veteriner, ingin membawa senyum ke wajah yang seperti itu.

Hanya satu yang tidak disadari Tesshou—situasi ini sebenarnya sangat berbeda dari operasi yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Aku tidak membenci kalian berdua…" Tesshou mulai membuka mulut.

Perhatian keduanya mulai teralih oleh kata-kata Tesshou. Di saat yang sama ia mendengar seseorang tengah berjalan di koridor depan ruangannya. Disertai dengan empat kaki yang sangat ia kenali. Mendadak senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya. Mungkin inilah jalan keluarnya dari situasi ini—

"Tetapi yang sebenarnya sangat aku sukai adalah—"

Pintu ruangannya terbuka. _Cepatlah masuk! Kaulah penyelamatku, I—_

"—dia!"

Dengan penuh semangat Tesshou menunjuk ke arah pintunya yang baru terbuka. Ini dia datang penyelamatnya.

"RYOUTOU-SAN?" seru Houshou. Di saat yang sama Seno juga berseru, "DOKTER RYOUTOU?"

—_Inu?_

"Eh? Ryoutou?" Tesshou kebingungan.

Dengan segera Tesshou menyadari kesalahannya. Di sana, Ryoutou telah memasang seringainya yang menyeramkan.

"Oh, Tesshou. Ternyata kau sebenarnya memang menyukaiku~" Ryoutou menjilat bibirnya.

"UWAAAA!" teriak sang veteriner muda.

Panik melanda Tesshou. Wajahnya berubah sepucat kertas. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari menuju pintu dan menyambar tangan Ryoutou, lalu membawa dokter itu entah ke mana.

Sementara di ruangannya, kedua gadis masih tercengang. Rahang mereka jatuh.

"Hei, Seno-san…" Houshou mengawali perlahan. "A-apa Tesshou sekarang jadi seperti Ryoutou-san?"

"A-aku… aku tak tahu apa-apa, Houshou-san," jawab Seno.

Houshou menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya aku ingin pulang saja."

Seno juga menghela napas dan mengangguk setuju pada ide Houshou.

. . .

Sementara dengan Tesshou dan Ryoutou—

"Jadi, Tesshou, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" Sekali lagi Ryoutou menjilat bibirnya. Tak lupa memasang wajah 'itu' yang selalu saja membuat bulu kuduk Tesshou berdiri. "Karena aku cukup menyukaimu. Kurasa kita bisa menyewa kamar hotel malam ini~"

"UWAAA! BUKAN! BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU, RYOUTOU!" sanggah Tesshou cepat.

"Kalau begitu apa maksudmu~?"

Akhirnya setelah hampir mengalami mimpi buruk karena Ryoutou yang tak berhenti memasang wajah mengerikannya itu, dengan susah payah Tesshou berhasil menjelaskan.

"Aku ingin keluar dari situasi itu, dengan Inu yang bisa kudengar datang bersamamu. Tetapi tampaknya kedua gadis itu salah mengerti dan menganggap dirimu yang kusukai." Rasanya Tesshou ingin menangis. Ia yakin kedua gadis itu sudah menganggapnya jadi seperti Ryoutou.

Samar-samar dari kejauhan, Tesshou bisa mendengar suara salakan Inu yang datang mendekat. Dengan segera anjing kecil itu berlari menuju sang majikan. Namun mendadak Inu berhenti ketika sudah berada satu meter dari Tesshou. Dari wajahnya, tampaknya anjing kecil itu ketakutan.

"Eh? Ada apa denganmu, Inu?" tanya Tesshou.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan hawa mengerikan datang dari belakangnya. Takut-takut, Tesshou mengintip ke belakang dan menemukan Ryoutou berwajah lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

"Jadi kau sebenarnya tidak menyukaiku, Tesshou?" tanya Ryoutou dengan nada gelap.

"Bu-bu-bukan seperti itu, Ryoutou! Kau salah mengerti! AAA! INUUU! TOLONG AKUUU!"

"Kukukukuku. Aku semakin ingin melahapmu, Tesshou~"

(end?)

—dengan nistanya uhuk orz orz

Iya, saya tahu ini absurd sekali orz. Tetapi saya gak tahan, karena manga ini awesome sekali~ #anakbiologikumat

Terakhir, saya tahu fandom ini masih minim penghuni. Tetapi jikalau dirimu mampir, sudilah mereview fica saya (yang gagal) ini? m(-,_,-)/

-knoc


End file.
